L'étranger
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Soudainement, il disparu. Selon un plot bunny de Redkammy sur Tumblr. Une histoire entre Underswap et Underfell
1. Chapter 1

Il l'avait toujours pris pour acquit. Après d'innombrables RESET, après l'avoir perdu de toutes les manières possibles pour le retrouver sans avoir à se faire pardonner, il ne se rendait compte de l'importance de son frère dans sa vie.

Aussi, le premier matin, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Son frère était un adulte, sans doute avait-il passé la nuit chez Alphys à regarder des films d'action. Et ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à se lever avec les poules. Surtout après une de ses nombreuses insomnies. Il n'aurait pas besoin de rattraper son sommeil au travail cette fois. Il ferait juste une sieste pour le plaisir de la chose.

Il prit son temps ce matin-là, ou plutôt ce début d'après-midi. Sans lui crierait sans doute dessus ce soir pour son retard au travail mais voir son grand frère s'énerver l'amusait beaucoup.

Il se téléporta à sa station. Une journée banale en soi, à part qu'il était plus en retard que d'habitude. Mais qui s'en souciait à part Sans? Après tout, les humains sont très rares, les derniers à être tombé dans leur Underground étant arrivé avant même la naissance de Papyrus.

Comme toujours, personne ne passa par là à part quelques adolescents partis explorer la forêt de Snowdin. Il put même rendre visite aux mystérieux hommes derrière la porte.

La journée passa très vite. Sans surprise, rien ne s'était passé.

Quand il se téléporta chez lui, il s'attendit à voir sans aux fourneaux, à l'entendre râler et s'inquiéter que son frère soit si fainéant… Mais rien. Le silence.

*Bah…* se dit-il. *Il doit être chez Alphys.*

Il mangea chez Muffet ce soir-là. Les lapins de la garde Royal étaient absents cependant. Dommage, il n'aurait pas craché sur une partie de bridge.

Il rentra tard, un peu pompette. Sans allait lui crier dessus.

"Je suis rentré!" cria-t-il une fois entré.

Mais personne ne répondit.

"Sans? Tu dors?"

Mais personne ne répondit.

Il se rendit à l'étage et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sans. Le lit fusé était vide. Rien n'avait bougé.

Il chercha la poche de son sweat-shirt mais ne le trouva pas. Oui, il avait probablement ENCORE oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre.

À grandes enjambées, il entra dans sa chambre et trouva son téléphone, comme souvent, déchargé, quelque part sur un tas de vieux caleçons.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à chercher son chargeur dans un tiroir remplit de câble d'anciens appareils électroniques qu'il avait cassés ou égarés, il brancha son portable et l'alluma, anxieux. Il le fut encore plus en voyant le nombre impressionnant de message qu'il avait reçu. Son téléphone affichait une vingtaine d'appel manqué, 10 messages vocaux et 40 SMS non lu.

Tous venaient d'Alphys sauf un de Sans. Un message vocal de Sans. Et il datait de la veille. Ouf. Alphys avait sans doute entendu dire qu'il avait été en retard et avait voulu le sermonner, ce qui expliquait les dizaines de messages. Il écouta celui de sans en premier.

"PAPY! DEVINE QUOI? ALPHYS M'ENVOIE DONNER LES RAPPORTS A LA REINE! LA REINE! J'AI TELLEMENT HÂTE! JE NE SAIS PAS A QUELLE HEURE JE VAIS RENTRER, C'EST LOIN NEW HOME ALORS, S'IL TE PLAIT, NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS. JUSTE TU CROIS POUVOIR ALLER FAIRE UNE COURSE POUR MOI? EDGE NOUS A INVITE A ALLER MANGER CHEZ LUI A UNDERFELL DEMAIN SOIR ET C'EST MALPOLI D'ALLER MANGER CHEZ UN AMI SANS LUI APPORTER UN PETIT QUELQUE CHOSE. DEMANDE A MUFFET, MÊME SI ELLE MET TROP DE SUCRE, ELLE FAIT DE TRÈS BONNES PÂTISSERIES! JE TE LAISSE PAPY, LA MISSION M'APPEL MWEHEHE!"

Il soupira de soulagement. Son frère était juste allé manger chez Edge… Sans lui. Il l'aurait attendu habituellement et lui aurait laissé nombre de post-it pour lui rappeler l'événement à venir. Peut-être était-il vraiment en colère cette fois et avait décidé de s'y rendre seul.

La boîte vocale continua, annonçant le second message. Il datait de la veille lui aussi.

"Hey Pap, Sans est avec toi? Il devait revenir me voir une fois rentré de New Home pour son entraînement spécial. S'il est avec toi, dit lui de décrocher son maudit téléphone!"

Le squelette fronça les sourcils. Non, Sans n'était pas revenu hier soir… Le troisième message avait été reçu moins d'une demi-heure après le précédent

"La Reine m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas reçu les rapports. Ce n'est pas dans le genre de Sans de flâner. Tu peux essayer de le joindre? J'y arrive pas."

Un bip, puis un autre message, reçut la veille au milieu de la nuit.

"Allez décroche! Je suis vraiment inquiète là Pap! J'ai besoin de ton aide tu sais pas où ton frère pourrait se cacher? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps. Si tu as ce message rappelle moi!"

Puis un autre, plus tard.

"Merde! Undyne et moi on regarde les caméras de surveillance pour suivre le parcour de ton frère. Il n'est même pas passé par Hotland! Il…"

La voix d'Undyne se fit entendre en arrière

"Qu'est-ce que?"

"Je te rappelle."

Un bip, un autre message reçu ce matin.

"Je l'ai cherché toute la nuit. J'ai envoyé les lapins à sa recherche ce matin. Je t'en prie décroché, ne disparaît pas comme ton frère!"

Son téléphone était tombé de sa main à un moment. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il avait toujours pris pour acquis que son frère serait toujours là avec lui…

Laissant le téléphone en charge sur place, il se téléporta hors de la maison. Les messages continuaient d'être répété sans que personne ne les écoute. Puis il vibra.

Un numéro inconnu essayait de joindre Papyrus.

Mais personne ne répondit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient cherché partout. Même dans les lieux les plus improbables. Mais les Gardes avaient d'autres obligations que de chercher un Squelette perdu. Alphys n'avait pas abandonné mais avait bien dû accepter que ses hommes retournent à leurs activités habituelles.

Papyrus avait même cherché Underfell avec l'aide de ses amis sur place. Mais Red ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que Blueberry était mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et son frère était d'accord avec lui. Il aurait bien pu tomber d'une des Chutes d'eau. Ou à Hotland dans la lave. Et s'il était venu seul dans son univers, n'importe qui aurait pu le transformer en poussière.

Mais ils continuaient tous de chercher, ne serait-ce que pour Stretch. Il était dans le déni le plus total et dans un état de panique constant.

Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait que lorsqu'on le lui rappelait et allumait cigarette sur cigarette. Red avait pitié de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un Papyrus se conduire comme ça et avait fini par se demander si son frère serait dans le même état s'il disparaissait.

Comme Stretch ne s'occupait plus de lui même, Red avait pris de lui de veiller à ce que son ami ne tombe pas en poussière à force de négligence. Régulièrement, il lui proposait de boire du miel. Le sucre lui donnait assez d'énergie pour qu'il n'épuise pas ses réserves de magie.

Mais il restait le problème du manque de sommeille. Red savait que, comme lui, Stretch faisait déjà des insomnies avant la disparition de Blue mais depuis, il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il en était arrivé à un niveau d'épuisement tel que Red avait dû le sauver un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre dans des endroits aussi dangereux que le bord des falaises de Hotland…

"Arrête de faire l'idiot et va dormir, tu ne pourra pas aider ton frère si tu meurt bêtement!"

Mais Stretch n'écoutait jamais. Il ne dormait que lorsque l'épuisement l'assommer, et encore, pas plus d'une heure ou deux ce qui augmentait sa fatigue.

Cela faisait déjà un mois. Red était lui aussi fatigué de devoir veiller sur Stretch en permanence et l'avait confié à Alphys pour aller se reposer un peu chez lui.

Il y retrouva son frère, revenu de sa ronde en train de préparer le repas. Ce dernier fit une pose a peine Red fut-il entré.

"Des nouvelles?"

Red soupira pour toute réponse.

Edge baissa la tête.

"Tu ne pense pas que… Qu'il serait temps d'abandonner?"

"Stretch n'écoute pas… Même si on abandonne, lui il continuera et… Il n'est pas en l'état. S'il continue comme ça il va crever. J'ai cru voir un peu de poussière tomber de ses os aujourd'hui…"

"Il ne tiendra plus longtemps s'il continue."ajouta le Boss avec regret. "Blue n'aurait pas voulu ça…"

Red senti son âme se serrer sous ses côtes. Non, Blue ne voudrait pas voir son frère dans un tel état.

"Mais Blue n'est plus là, Boss…"

"Tu crois que… que c'est ma faute?" demanda soudainement le Sombre Papyrus.

Sans jeta un regard inquiet à son frère. Il avait totalement arrêté de s'occuper de sa cuisine. Ses orbites étaient vides et sa posture défaite. En public, ce genre d'attitude venait à demander à se faire tuer. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans l'intimité de leur maison.

Aussitôt, Red se téléporta aux côtés de son petite frere.

"Hey Boss… que… Pourquoi tu demande ça? Tu n'a rien à voir avec…"

"Pourtant tu as vu comment Blue a réagi après notre dernier entraînement ensemble… Je suis allé trop loin, je l'ai poussé à bout je…"

"Pap, écoute!" Il n'appelait presque jamais son frère par le surnoms de leur enfance. Le surnom de Boss avait remplacé depuis longtemps le diminutif affectif entre les deux frères. Mais quand il utilisait l'ancien, c'était qu'il était réellement inquiet.

"Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait une remarque un peu maladroite mais tu as tout fait pour t'excuser depuis. Tu l'as même aidé à s'améliorer. Ce n'est pas TA FAUTE. C'est… des choses qui arrive. Sans doute un bête accident."

"Les accidents laissent des traces, Sans! Et si… s'il avait sauté?"

Sans ne put s'empêcher de penser à la question que Blue lui avait posé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

"Tu trouve vraiment que je suis faible?"

Le squelette à la dent d'or pris son frère dans ses bras dans un rare câlin de réconfort.

"Allons, Pap… Je n'imagine pas notre fier et joyeux Blue faire une chose pareille. On va finir par trouver ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant, faut juste trouver un moyen d'empêcher Stretch de se tuer à la tâche."

"J'ai peut être une idée…"

Le lendemain, Red retourna à Underswap où Stretch avait passé la nuit à retourner chaque pierre de Waterfall pour la quinzième fois consécutive, surveillé par Alphys. Red lui offrit de boire un peu de thé sucré au miel. Enfin Stretch s'endormi. Il était seulement dommage qu'il eu fallu cacher des somnifère dans sa boisson pour ça.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse du bug qu'il y a eu à la publication de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé._


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait des mois, il avait fait le tour de l'underground et d'Underfell. Il avait arpenté les forêts de Snowdin, même les plus inaccessibles. Il avait découvert de nouvelles caves dans Waterfall. Et il avait faillit se faire arrêter en essayant d'entrer dans une maison de NewHome, persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de son frère.

Alphys l'avait assigné à résidence pour qu'il se calme. Mais une fois à la maison, il ne prenait que mieux conscience de l'absence de son frère.

La maison était vide, silencieuse, froide. Elle manquait de vie. Et la vie de la maisonnée… c'était Sans.

Et c'était injuste. On l'obligeait à rester chez lui alors qu'il devait chercher Sans! Son frère avait besoin de lui! Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait besoin de son frère…

Seul chez lui, épuisé, affamé, il s'installa dans la chambre de son frère. Dans un coin, de façon à voir le lit et la porte. Il espérait toujours voir à un moment ou à une autre voir Sans apparaître, s'excuser de son absence et lui proposer de faire des Tacos.

Mais peut-être était-ce là le problème. Peut-être que Sans était parti par sa faute. Sans doute en avait-il eu marre de son feignant de petit frère. Papyrus ne lui avait pas montré assez de reconnaissance, il l'avait à peine défendu après ce que Edge lui avait dit.

Il ne l'encourageait pas, se moquait de lui à longueur de temps juste pour le plaisir de voir son grand frère s'énerver. Et si Sans allait aussi mal que le prétendait Alphys, alors tout était de sa faute.

S'il avait eu son téléphone chargé sur lui, peut-être aurait-il pu réagir plus vite, peut-être aurait il pu trouver son frère et…

Sans… serait encore là.

Les paroles pleines de colère d'Alphys, plus tôt, résonnérent en lui.

"Arrête cette folie! Sans est mort, accepte le!"

Sans était sans doute mort à présent. Et c'était sa faute.

Il repensa aux derniers jours passé avec Sans prés de lui. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Son sourire forcé, les cernes sous ses yeux, les questions pas si naïves que ça quand il y repensait.

S'il avait encouragé son frère, s'il avait accepté de l'aider à s'entraîner, si…

Si Edge n'avait pas fait cette remarque. Si son double n'était pas si arrogant, si il n'avait passé le passage entre les deux univers ouverts… Sans serait encore là.

Il avait entendu Red parler avec Edge dans son dos alors qu'il cherchait dans Underfell. Ils pensaient possible que Sans soit mort à force de chercher à être plus fort. Qu'il ait pu tomber en poussière en voulant vaincre un monstre de Fell trop puissant.

Après tout, Edge n'avait eu de cesse de dire que sa puissance venait de son LOVE. Que Sans ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville à cause de ça.

S'il avaient raison? Et si Sans avait fait machine arrière pendant sa mission et cherché à en découdre avec un autre monstre?

Non. Impossible. Son frère ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais si un autre monstre était en détresse, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller prouver sa force en le combattant. Et si c'était un monstre de Fell alors…

Il attendit. Il savait très bien que Red finirait pas lui rendre visite. Ce double raté de son frère s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui. Depuis le début, il était le seul qu'il acceptait un temps soit peu d'écouter.

Il avait raison la plupart du temps. Il lui fallait manger, il lui fallait dormir. Et quand il viendrait, il l'aiderait d'une toute autre manière.

Red entra en se téléportant directement dans le salon. Papyrus l'attendait assis dans le canapé, sirotant son miel.

"Pap! Content de voir que tu mange! J'ai continué les recherches tant que t'es coincé et…"

"Edge ne vient pas?"

"Il… Il cherche toujours des témoins. Il interroge tous ceux susceptible d'avoir vu un tas de poussière ou un monstre mourir dans la période où Blue à disparu…"

"Alors il devrait vérifier ses propres mains…"

"Quoi?"

Red le regardait à présent avec incompréhension. Papyrus continuait de le fixer avec insistance.

"Après tout ce qu'il a fait, si… si Sans est.. s'il est…"

Même s'il envisageait maintenant le pire, le dire lui semblait impossible. Le dire rendrait la choses réel. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit la réalité.

"C'est ton frère qui l'a traité de faible! C'est ton putain de frère qui l'a poussé à bout!"

Il criait à présent. Il se retenait pourtant, il avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un, Et Red était la victime idéale. S'il allait trop loin Red se défendrait. Il avait envie, non... il avait besoin de blesser Red comme Edge avait blessé Sans.

"Ca aurait du être toi… Si c'est un des connards de ton Univers qui lui a fait du mal, pourquoi ce n'est pas tombé sur toi! Toi tu n'es pas utile! Toi tu n'es pas indispensable! Sans l'était! Il était il… Il est le seul qui me garde encore en vie Red! Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser entrer dans nos vie!"

Red ne disait rien, il ne le regardait même pas. Il avait la tête baissée. Bien.

"Je devrais détruire la machine encore une fois comme ça je n'aurais plus a voir vos tronches! Tu crois faire quoi en venant ici? Tu n'es pas MON FRERE! Venir me voir ne changera rien à ce que ton frère lui a dit!"

"T'as fini?"

Enfin il disait quelque chose. Papyrus allait ajouter encore quelques remarques bien senties mais ne le fit pas. Il y avait un tremblement inhabituel dans la voix de Red.

"Ouai, je viens te voir car j'me sens coupable… Et j'avoue que le Boss t'évite. Il se sent responsable comme tu le souligne si bien. Tu es en colère. C'est normal. Tu as le droit de nous en vouloire."

Sa voix était douce, calme. Comment pouvait-il être si calme? Papyrus avait envie de le gifler, de voir une réaction de sa part, quelque chose de plus violent pas… Pas des paroles de réconfort.

"Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. C'est une phase normale après tout. Je m'attendait à ce que ça sorte plus tôt, j'm'y suis préparé. Va-y détruit ta machine. Je resterais ici s'il le faut. Faudrait pas qu'tu fasse une connerie. Blue ne voudrait pas ça."

Sur ces mots, il craqua et donna un coup de poing au double de son frère.

* * *

 _Merci à Sucry et Florian05 pour leurs commentaires, ça me motive plus que tout autre chose!_


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus n'aurait jamais pensé que Stretch ai pu osé lever la main contre Sans. Son frère faisait tous les efforts possible pour aider son double a travers ces moments douloureux. Et comment il le remerciait? En lui donnant un oeil au beurre noir.

Sans lui avait dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Mais c'était mal connaître Papyrus. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'aller à Swap et encore moins d'être confronté à son double mais là il était allé trop loin. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il attendit d'être certain que Sans soit endormi puis sortit de la maison pour se rendre au sous sol. La Machine y était allumée en permanence depuis sa réparation. Papyrus n'aimait pas ça, c'était le risque qu'un autre de ses compatriotes, moins clément que son frère ou lui, n'entre dans Swap pour faire un carnage. Il avait déjà dû intervenir pour taire certains monstres qui voulaient entrer dans "ce monde de faible" pour gagner un peu d'EXP gratuit. Mais Sans l'avait assuré que personne ne possédant la clef ne pouvait entrer dans le sous sol.

Il vérifia trois fois d'avoir bel et bien refermé la porte à clef avant de plonger dans le portail. Ici, le sous sol était grand ouvert. Blue avait bien trop confiance en le fait que tous ceux qui pourrait passer serait amical.

La petite boule de nerf lui manquait beaucoup. Rien que de penser à sa gentillesse et sa naïveté serrait son coeur. Papyrus avait vraiment considéré Blue comme un de ses meilleurs amis. Et l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais, contrairement à Stretch, il avait fait son deuil. Il avait accepté. Personne n'y pouvait plus rien.

Son double étant assigné à résidence, il ne fut pas surpris de voir un membre de la garde, un lapin plus grand que Greater Dog mais aussi large qu'un poteau garder l'entrée.

"Bonsoir l'ami!" dit amicalement le rongeur "Je me doutais que l'un ou l'autre reviendrait le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va bien ton frère? Pas trop de mal j'espère, faut pardonner Pap, c'est vraiment dur ce qui est arrivé..."

Papyrus grogna, agacé. Il n'aimait pas la familiarité avec laquelle il lui parlait.

"Il va bien. Bon vous me laissez entrer ou il faut que je vous botte le cul?"

"Wow du calme. Oui il a droit aux visites mais soit cool avec lui ok?"

Il s'écarta et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait même pas été verrouillée. Quels amateurs dans ce monde! Stretch aurait bien pu sortir quand il voulait et ce garde ne l'aurais sans doute même pas arrêté. Il ne commenta pas et entra.

La maison était sombre et froide.

C'était un choc, lui qui l'avait connue si lumineuse et chaleureuse. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il y était entré. Blue l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert alors qu'il l'avait attaqué moins de dix minutes avant. La cheminée était allumée alors, éteinte à présent. Il se rappelait distinctement de l'odeur d'épice flottant dans la maison. A présent, seul un léger mélange de cigarette et de poussière arômatsait les lieux.

La télé était éteinte, Blue la laissait pourtant souvent allumée pour ne rien manquer des émissions de Nabstabot. Et ce silence, pesant. C'était comme si la maison était morte avec le double de Sans.

Une seule chose montrait que la maison était encore habitée. Quelques mégots, des flacons de miel vide et quelques emballage de gâteaux jonchaient le sol près du canapé.

Blue n'aurait jamais accepté autant de saleté. Sans l'avait prévenu pourtant que Stretch se laissait aller mais Papyrus n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un encore plus crade que son frangin.

"Hey sac à cendre j'ai deux mots à te dire!"

Il attendit puis vit son double sortir de la chambre de Blue. Il avait l'air d'une loque monstrueuse.

"Je croyais que tu m'évitais, Edge." répondit son double d'un ton agacé.

"J'ai à te parler."

"Je ne m'excuserais pas."

Le bien surnommé Edge grogna. Stretch ne semblait pas vouloire descendre les escaliers pour parler face à face.

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Descend maintenant"

Papyrus regarda son double droit dans les yeux, ce dernier ne mis pas longtemps à capituler et à descendre à son niveau.

"Voilà c'est fait. Qu'est ce que tu me veux maintenant? Tu crois pas que ton frère et toi vous en avez assez fait comme ça?"

"Justement, non." répondit-il doucement.

Il laissa ses épaules tomber, son air menaçant laissant place à une grande fatigue. Sans lui même ne voyait que rarement ce visage, son vrai visage. Il portait si souvent le masque de terrifiant et puissant capitaine de la garde royale de Fell qu'il n'osait presque plus montrer le vrai lui. Mais là, il avait besoin de se montrer sincère. Et il avait besoin que Strech le comprenne.

Son double semblait méfiant.

"Quoi tu veux me rabaisser moi aussi? Tu veux me rendre ce que j'ai fait à Red? Ne te gêne pas, va-y! Tu ne sais rien faire de plus à part de battre non? Alors…"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule Stretch! Tu… Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi."

"Et ça y est, encore des conseils, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni te Red!"

"C'est ce que tu crois mais, crois moi, tu as besoin de nous et de tous ceux qui t'entour. Tu dois les écouter et leur parler de ce que tu ressent. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé comme ça."

Stretch sorti une cigarette et l'alluma juste devant lui. Blue n'aurait jamais accepté que son frère fume dans la maison.

"Je suis assigné à résidence je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

"Non, je voulais dire renfermé… Plus tu gardera tes pensées pour toi et plus tu sera instable. Je ne m'inquiéte pas pour Red. Crois moi, ton coup de poing lui a fait moins mal que ce que je peux lui faire quand nous devons faire semblant de nous détester. Tu n'avais aucune intention de le blesser. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu était déjà un fainéant avant mais là ce n'est plus un simple laissé allé."

Il marqua une pause pour analyser le visage de Stretch. Il semblait pensif. hésitant. Mais la colère était toujours présente dans sa posture, dans ses gestes. La manière dont il tirait sur sa cigarette était très révélatrice de son humeur.

"Il faut que tu évacue tout ça. Tu dois parler de ce que tu ressens, partager tes pensées, tu n'as pas à porter ce poid seul. Si tu continue à repousser toute aide qui t'es proposé tu va finir par exploser. Et tu perdra tes amis en plus de ton frère."

Stretch soupira à son tour. Un soupire tremblant, comme s'il réprimait un sanglot. Il allait loin, sans doute trop loin dans son discour mais il voulait que Stretch réagisse. Qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il a. Pour que ça ne tombe plus sur Sans. Il aurait suffit d'une mauvais intention pour que lui aussi perdre son frère sur une connerie. Et dans la douleur, un ami pouvait devenir un ennemi en moins d'une seconde.

"Stretch… Laisse nous t'aider. On sais ce que tu traverse…"

Il fut immédiatement interrompu par Stretch. Sa voix était sèche mais Papyrus discernait distinctement le desespoire derrière chaque mot.

"Ah bon? Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre un frére? Tu sais VRAIMENT ce que c'est que de ne pas savoir si tu revera la seule personne qui importe dans ta vie disparaître sans laisser de trace? Hein EDGE? Toi qui sais tant de chose, va-y dit moi que tu sais ce que je traverse! Red aprés tout est tranquillement en train de dormir quelque part non? Quelle horreur de perdre son frère dans le someille!"

"Va-y continue… Tu n'est pas le premier ni le dernier à vivre ça, Stretch!"

Le fumeur tourna la tête, visiblement vexé de s'être fait interrompre et reprendre à son tours. Quel gamin…

"Dois-je te rappeler d'où nous venons Red et moi? J'ai vu des centaines de personnes dans ton cas. Un frére, un parent, un ami… un enfant… Tout le monde chez moi a perdu au moins un proche, parfois même devant leurs propre yeux. Ils sont tous passé par les même étapes. Même Sans…"

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'incrédulité qui se lit dans le visage de son double.

"Assied toi."

Le ton était ferme, mais pas autoritaire. Stretch obéit.

"J'étais vraiment tout petit quand mes parents ont disparu. Je ne me rappel absolument pas d'eux, mais tu connais la différence d'âge entre Sans et moi. Je ne crois pas avoir réagit. Je ne me rappelait même pas avoir eu des parents, c'est… compliqué. Mais j'ai vu mon frére changer du jour au lendemain. Au départ, il a cherché partout pour trouver quelqu'un sans succès. Notre père je crois… Tout était très flou pour moi. Mais il a dû ralentir puis arrêter ses recherches pour s'occuper de moi. Jusqu'au jour où…"

Il pris une grande inspiration. Rien que de repenser à ce jour là le faisait encore frissonner. machinalement, une de ses mains se posa sur la cicatrice zébrant son oeil gauche.

"Sans en a eu marre. Il disait que je le ralentissait. Que c'était de ma faute, que si je n'étais jamais né, nos parents seraient encore en vie. Il avait tellement réprimé sa colère qu'elle a explosé sur moi. J'avais combien… quatre? Cinq ans… Pas plus. Face à un monstre en colère de dix ans mon aîné. Il s'est déchaîné, je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. Je ne comprenait pas sa colère car il ne l'expliquait pas. J'ai… perdu confiance en lui ce jour là. Il m'a frappé, roué de coup jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais mal partout et je voyais trouble. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai vu la cicatrice qu'il m'avait laissé. Il s'est excusé mais il était trop tard. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer avant ça. Je l'ai détesté pendant des années, je ne le suivait plus que par ce qu'il était le seul qui savait comment trouver à manger. Mais quand j'ai eu compris comment être autonome j'ai tenté de fuire, de le laisser seul. Je ne voulais rien à faire avec celui qui m'avait battu. Sans a gagné son premier LV ce jour là. Un monstre plus âgé m'avait pris en chasse. Même si je le détestait, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il m'a expliqué ce jour là la loie de Tuer ou être tué. Qu'être seul signifiait la mort pour le petit monstre que j'étais. Alors je suis resté avec lui. Pas comme si j'avais le choix, il ne me lâchait plus, même la nuit. Mais il n'y avait plus d'amour. Notre relation n'a pas été… des plus fraternelles pendant des années. Et ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que j'ai réussit à l'aimer à nouveau. A force de voir d'autres personnes pleurer leurs disparu. Voir la colère qu'ils renferment pour ne pas affronter leur détresse. Parfois par ma faute… Je n'ai jamais pardonné le geste mais j'ai compris d'où il venait. J'ai compris mon erreur... J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui."

Stretch avait la tête baissé, regardant ses baskets à présent. Les cendres de sa cigarette étaient tombées sur le canapé.

"Tout ça pour t'expliquer… de ne pas garder tout ça pour toi. Tu as des amis là dehors pour t'écouter et te soutenir. Sans et moi sommes tout près si besoin. Mais tu dois aussi sortir toute cette tristesse. Tu ne dois plus nier..."

"S'il te plait ne…"

"Ton frère est mort."

Papyrus resta silencieux après cette affirmation. Toujours très calme. Il vit les épaules de Stretch se mettre à trembler. Puis il entendit enfin les sanglots de son double. Des larmes se mirent à tomber doucement sur le tapis du salon. Il ne voyait pas le visage de sa version alternative mais il l'imaginait bien.  
Mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire quand quelqu'un pleurait. Parfois ils leur fallait quelqu'un près d'eux, un câlin de réconfort, parfois ils avaient besoin de solitude pour se laisser totalement aller et d'autres devaient juste ne pas rester seuls.

Lui même senti des larmes couler sur son visage. Mais il resta droit et digne. Même s'il avait fait son deuil de son côté ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus de larme pour Blue. Il se sentait encore terriblement coupable de ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

"Je suis désolé Stretch. Sincèrement. Mais c'est des choses qui arrive. C'est la vie. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on ne change pas le passé."

Stretch leva immédiatement la tête pour le dévisager. Rongé par le chagrin, ses yeux contenaient cependant un vague espoire.

"Et si on le pouvait?"

* * *

 _Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!_

 _Ce chapitre contient tout ce que je voulais y mettre... mais je ne sais pas, je ne l'aime pas._

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est par ce que je l'ai écrit avec 39 de fièvre ou si je l'ai relu avec 38,5 de fièvre..._

 _Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Comment l'amélioreriez vous?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci à ceux qui ont commenté les derniers chapitres_ _et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

Il allait devenir fou. Si ça continuait, il allait perdre la raison pour de bon.

Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre cette idée. Mais quel idiot il avait été!

S'il avait réfléchi deux secondes, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Il regrettait tellement.

Dès que son assignation à résidence fut levée, il était allé chercher le seul monstre qui pouvait encore l'aider à ses yeux. Il le détestait, plus que tout.

Temmie, l'espèce de peluche consciente pouvait reset, il pouvait ramener son monde à une date antérieure à la disparition de Sans.

Mais, bien entendu, celle saletée l'avait pas écouté.

Il s'était moqué, amusé du malheur de Papyrus. Il avait assuré ne pas être à l'origine de ce malheur, ayant déjà essayé par le passé, ce jeu ne l'amusait plus. Mais la disparition de Sans n'étant pas de son fait, la peluche était curieuse et avait déclaré être heureux de voir quelque chose de nouveau arriver dans la ligne temporelle.

Papyrus s'était retenu de ne pas le tuer sur place, la saleté aurait chargé de toute manière pour revenir à la avait besoin que Temmie fasse ça pour lui, pour que Sans revienne. Il avait supplié Temmie de reset, il était même prêt à promettre à Temmie de ne plus le tuer lui même. Il était prêt à tout juste pour retrouver son grand frère.

Mais bien sur, la peluche sans âme refusa. Cette histoire était bien trop intéressante pour qu'il l'efface.

Insistant, Papyrus finit par tuer la créature dans un élan de fureur.

Et s'était réveillé une semaine plus tôt. Il était assigné à résidence à nouveau. Et Red venait le voir. Temmie n'avait pas chargé assez loin dans le passé.

Il évita de frapper son ami cette fois ci. Edge ne vint pas lui rendre visite. Il se contenta de s'excuser. Red connaissait l'existence des Reset après tout. Mais, venant d'un autre monde, le temps pour lui continuait.

Une fois libre il retenta sa chance mais, avec un sourire amusé, la peluche lui promis l'enfer sur terre.

17 fois.

Il vécu la même semaine 17 fois de suite. Et chaque jour identique, chaque appel et discussion avec Alphys, chaque petit détail lui faisait perdre la raison.

C'était comme s'il avait été abandonné par tout le monde. Personne ne se rendait compte de rien, il était isolé… Seul Red lui rendait visite. Et, à chaque fois, le retrouvait dans un état encore plus pitoyable que le précédent.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne pris même plus la peine de sortir de chez lui une fois l'assignation levée. A quoi bon, après tout.

Rien ne l'attendait dehors. Sans n'étais plus là.

Sans était mort.

A l'instant où il s'était résigné à cette dure réalité, ce fut comme si la dernière part de lui s'était brisé. Il savait qu'il avait un problème depuis longtemps maintenant. Grâce à son frère, il arrivait à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Grâce à Sans, il avait une raison d'exister, une raison pour ne pas se laisser totalement aller.

Mais maintenant il n'avait même plus ça.

Au 18ém chargement, il ne sortit pas du lit. A quoi bon. Il ne mangea pas, ne fit rien à part s'allumer quelques cigarettes. Et encore, le tabac ne lui semblait plus si attirant que ça. Il laissa passer les jours sans rien faire. Sa tête était pleine de pensées qu'il avait repoussé depuis… il ne savait même plus combien de temps. Il avait cessé de compter les Reset depuis longtemps.

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut doucement ouverte. Et dans l'embrasure se trouvait un petit squelette aux yeux rouge, l'air inquiet. Il ne le salua pas, il détourna même le regard.

"Hey Stretch... "

Il parlait doucement.

Il sentit le double de son frère s'approcher de lui et l'aider à se redresser. Il ne voulait même plus faire l'effort. Il lui posa des questions. Il ne voulait pas répondre.

Red reparti sans même qu'il ne lui prête attention. Il avait un goût de miel à la bouche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir manger. De toute manière, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Tous les jours, il vit Red revenir. Tous les jours il lui parlait. parfois il écoutait, parfois pas. Il ne répondait jamais aux questions. Il ne faisait rien. Mais quand Red repartait, Papyrus avait mangé et s'endormait.

Au 19ém chargement, il se réveilla avec Red près de lui. Il lui racontait des bagatelles, lui reprochait de se laisser aller et raconta blague sur blague. Certaines étaient vraiment de très mauvais goût. Il rit à une d'entre elle. mais son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles inexistante comme un sanglot.

Puis il se mis à pleurer, pour de bon. Enfin les vannes étaient ouvertes et ne semblait plus pouvoir tarir. Et Red était près de lui. Il le réconfortait, le félicite d'enfin laisser sortir ses larmes. Il n'avait plus versé une larme depuis 19 chargement. Depuis presque cinq mois.

Et il n'aurait jamais imaginer que ça puisse lui faire autant de bien.

Et il se mis à parler, longtemps. De son frère, principalement. Il parla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort, épuisé. A son réveil, Red était toujours là à s'occuper de lui. Il l'écouta. Les rares silences étaient remplis par des jeux de mots pourris. Ca ne changeait rien à sa vie, ça n'arrêtera pas les Chargements mais Papyrus ne se sentait plus aussi seul. Ca faisait du bien de se confier.

Red était vraiment d'une grande patience avec lui. Il ne le pressait pas, ne posait des questions que s'il ne comprenait pas bien à cause de ses sanglots et lui passait paquet sur paquet de mouchoire.

La veille du jour où Temmie chargeait invariablement, Red dû partir. Aucun des deux squelette ne voulait découvrir l'effet d'un Reset dans un monde qui n'était pas le siein. Ils avaient tout deux faire des hypothèses sur l'effet que ça aurait et aucun de leur calculé n'était rassurant.

Ils s'enlacérent. Papyrus n'avait pas terminé de verser des larmes mais tant qu'il n'était pas seul, il pouvait encore s'en sortir.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit sans aide, seul encore une fois.

Et au réveille, il entendit une voix familière.

"Allez réveille toi feignasse!"

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s'apprêta à dire à Red de le laisser dormir encore un peu mais fut surpris de ne pas voir son ami avec lui.

"Allez réveille toi! Si t'es encore debout quand j'arrive je saurais que ta peluche t'aura encore fait tourner en bourique!"

Il regarda partout autour de lui, se demandant s'il n'avait pas définitivement perdu la boule.

"Mais si t'entend ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Un nouveau jour se lève pour toi, Stretch. Au sens propre! Hé!"

Il fini par tomber sur son téléphone portable posé sur le sol près de son matelas.

"Tu ne vivra plus longtemps dans le passé, c'est pas bon tu sais. J'ai convaincu ta peluche qu'elle ne saurait pas la suite de l'histoire tant qu'il ne la laissait pas reprendre son cours. Et il en avait marre de ne rien voir évoluer à part ta déprime.T'rend compte? T'es tellement pathétique que même ta peluche de cauchemar en a eu marre! Ca me rappel une blague tiens… J'te la raconterais d'ta l'heure. En attendant Stretch, fait pas de connerie avant que j'arrive. Je devrais arriver tard, le Boss m'a pas vu depuis une semaine après tout et j'ai oublié de lui dire que je louperais le boulot, Oups!"

Papyrus eut un léger sourir en coin.

"Allez, la vie continue Stretch. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Juste m'en veut pas pour le réveil ok? J'apporterais du miel!"

Il regarda l'heure: 8h30. Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Sans même réfléchir, il se mis à rire.

Le message repris depuis le début. Il éteignit le réveil de son téléphone. Toujours en riant. La vie continue. Le temps continue.

Juste… sans Sans.

Des larmes se mêlaient à son rire.

Quand il se calma, il s'emitoufla sous les couvertures en se promettant de rendre la pareil à Red. S'il voulait une guerre des farces, il l'aurait.

Mais avant, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui l'attendait une fois bel et bien réveillé. Il pleurait encore quand il se rendormi. Il se demandait encore et toujours à quoi ressemblerait le future sans son grand frère. Et la perspective l'effrayait.


	6. Chapter 6

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Tout snowdin était là. Undyne et Alphys étaient présentent aussi, bien sur. Mais, plus important, la Reine était là. Sans admirait beaucoup la souveraine. Sa présence était un véritable honneur. Sans aurait aimé ça.

Sans compter les resets de Temmie, ça faisait un an maintenant qu'il avait disparu. Et Alphys insistait depuis plusieurs mois pour qu'une cérémonie soit célébrée en l'honneur du disparu. Papyrus n'était pas prêt, il ne serait jamais prêt à dire au revoir.  
Mais Red l'avait aidé, beaucoup. Lui et Edge s'étaient momentanément installé avec lui pour l'aider à tout organiser.

Il n'y avait pas de poussière à verser sur les objets préféré de Sans. Mais pour la forme, Papyrus avait suggéré de jeter les épices préféré de Sans sur quelques affaires choisit avec soin. La figurine qu'il utilisait pour se représenter lui même dans ses "simulations", son livre préféré et un de ses bandana de rechange.

Sans aurait aimé voir tout ce monde présent pour lui. Il manquait à tout le monde. A se demander comment il avait pu vouloire être populaire. Il n'était déjà. Il l'avait toujours été.

Red et Edge étaient resté près de lui durant toute la cérémonie. Il leur en était reconnaissant. L'émotion lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout moment.

La Reine prononça le discour habituel pour les enterrements, personnalisé en l'honneur de Sans. Elle s'était bien renseignée. Alphys devait l'avoir aidé.

Puis arriva le moment de lancer la poussière… ou du moins les épices. Papyrus fut le premier à les saupoudrer sur les objets. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire? Il ne se sentait pas prêt mais Edge et Red guidèrent sa main tremblante.

Juste, après, il éclata en sanglot devant tout le monde. Personne ne l'en blâmait. Tout le monde avait versé sa petite larme ce jour là. Alphys jeta une poignée en second, puis les lapins de la garde, Undyne… Edge et Red passèrent en dernier. Mais plutôt que de jeter les épices sur les objets, les deux monstres de Fell d'un même mouvement les jetèrent sur Papyrus.

Edge lui murmura plus tard.

"Blue n'avait rien de plus précieux que toi. Ne l'oublie pas."

Papyrus avait tourné une nouvelle page de sa vie. Sans son frère, entouré d'amis. Qu'il ne veuille pas tourner la page était évident. Mais le faire en était une autre. Sans aurait voulu ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il vive.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Red revenait le voir au moins une fois pas semaine après ça. Il était une vrai mère poule avec Papyrus et c'était énervant par moment. Edge passait le voir aussi, plus rarement. Il avait des responsabilités dans son monde après tout. Et quand il venait sans Red, Papyrus et lui se contentaient de discuter. Et quand Papyrus faisait preuve de laisser aller, Edge le laisser se confier et l'encourager au mieux.

Il aurait pourtant cru le contraire des deux fréres.

"Tu sais… c'est… de plus en plus dure de voir Red arriver comme ça à l'improviste." avoua un jour Papyrus à sa version de Fell.

"S'occuper de toi est sa seule activité productive depuis des années. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois?"

Papyrus chercha ses mots. Red n'était pas là mais il savait que les deux frères ne se cachaient presque rien.

"C'est… un Sans."

Il vit Edge froncé les orbites.

"Je croyais que tu avais fait ton deuil. Ecoute c'est difficile mais…"

"Oui j'ai accepté, j'ai fais mon deuil j'ai accepté ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est dur mais… Arh! C'est compliqué. Je…"

"Ca n'ira pas mieux si t'en parle pas."

Papyrus pris une grande inspiration avant de demander doucement.

"J'ai rêvé de lui la nuit dernière et..."

"Je veux pas savoir!" répondit soudainement Edge, semblant dégoûté.

Papyrus réfléchit une minute avant de faire lui aussi une grimace de dégoût.

"Pas de ton frère! Du mien! Et surtout pas de ça!"

"Ah tu me rassure! Si tu savais ce que j'entend parfois de la bouche de mes subordonnés! Ou de Chillby! Je sais pas pourquoi mais Sans attire parfois les regards de vrais pervers!"

"Là c'est moi qui veut pas savoir…"

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux squelettes. Papyrus essayait de ne pas penser à ce malentendu. Edge finit par briser le silence.

"Bon… tu crache le morceau? Tu disais que tu rêve de ton frère?"

"Oui… Ca fait un moment maintenant mais… C'est de plus en plus vivace."

Edge le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait d'un coup repris tout son sérieux.

"Ca arrive de rêver des disparus. Undyne m'a dit un jour que c'est a cause de non dit ou de connerie qu'elle a lu dans des magazine trouvé au dépotoire"

"Pourtant dans mes rêves… je ne lui dit rien. Mais lui..."

Il se rappelait de chaque rêve distinctement, ce qui était vraiment étrange.

"Au début, je ne le voyais que très flou, ce que j'entendais le mieux c'était les coups.

"Les coups?"

"Oui c'est… comment expliquer hum… Comme s'il y avait une barrière entre lui et moi. Et il cogne dessus, beaucoup."

Il passa lascivement une main sur son visage. Rien que d'en parler, ça lui semblait si vivides.

"Mais ça c'était les premiers rêves. Depuis… depuis l'hommage qu'on lui a rendu les rêves ont changé."

"Et que se passe-t-il dans ces rêves?"

"Il entre à la maison en s'excusant de son retard. Je le vois clairement entrer dans ma chambre, s'excuser en me faisant un câlin. J'ai l'impression d'être si petit dans ses bras quand il fait ça puis… Je ne comprend plus rien. Il essait de me parler, je vois sa mâchoire bouger mais c'est comme des statiques qui sortent de sa bouche. A chaque fois.

Mais le pire c'est quand je me réveille, persuadé d'avoir mon frère près de moi… et c'est le tien qui m'attend en bas de l'escalier."

Edge mis une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
"Je lui en parlerais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci Edge."

Cette nuit là, Sans lui rendit visite dans ses rêves encore une fois.

Papyrus ne voulait pas que ça soit un rêve, mais même en étant lucide, ces songes semblaient si réels qu'il se perdait dedans.

Comme d'habitude, il entendu d'abord la porte d'entrée avant que celle de sa chambre ne s'ouvre doucement. Il ne bougeait pas, pourtant il voulait accueillir son grand frère.

Sans s'approcha doucement de son lit, s'assit sur le matelas et enlaça Papyrus. Il se sentait si petit. Comme s'il était redevenu un enfant dépendant de l'attention de son grand frère.

"Tu es revenu!" il ne reconnaissait presque pas sa propre voix. Elle était trop aiguë.

"Pardon, Papy, je suis encore en retard."

La mâchoire de Sans continuait de bouger mais une fois encore, des statiques remplaçait les paroles. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, quelques paroles finirent par sortir normalement. Son frère le berçait à présent, comme un bébé ayant fait un cauchemar.

"Je vais devoir repartir maintenant. Papy prend soin de toi. Je t'aime petit frère."

Il lui fit un bisou de squelette sur le crâne et, quand Papyrus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il avait encore l'impression de sentir les dents de Sans se poser sur son crâne.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut!_

 _Ce chapitre est court mais c'est dé découpage qui fait ça._

 _Et si je vous dit que j'ai versé ma petite larme en écrivant le passage au début avec Red et Edge jetant les épices sur Papyrus vous me croyez?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié et ça me motive vraiment pour l'écriture!_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 7!_


	7. Chapter 7

Finalement, la vie de sentinelle ne lui convenait plus. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin d'un travail qui lui plaisait, d'un travail qui occuperait ses pensées. Sans n'aurait pas voulu le voir être encore plus fainéant que d'habitude.

S'il devait vivre pour deux, il devait se bouger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il alla de lui même voir Undyne pour lui proposer de revenir travailler avec elle, comme à l'époque de Gerson. Il aimait la science depuis tout petit. Au grand dam de son père. Le vieux chevalier aurait préféré que ses deux fils suivent ses traces.

Mais déjà petit, Papyrus n'aimait pas se battre et n'appréciait pas que son père entraîne son grand frère si fragile au combat. Son âme se réchauffait encore en repensant à l'époque où Sans l'appelait encore Crâne d'oeuf. C'était un autre temps, où il était passionné, où il n'avait pas conscience des sauts temporels. Où ses parents étaient encore là… Où Sans et lui étaient inséparables.

Il avait encore des idées, des ambitions qu'il avait repoussé loin, très loin. De plus en plus à chaque Reset.

Si cette ligne temporelle devait durer, autant en profiter pour essayer de concrétiser ses idées. Au moins, si tout devait recommencer, il aurait de nouvelles données pour affirmer ou infirmer ses hypothèses.

Il se doutait bien que Temmie ne ferais pas de Reset avant d'en avoir marre. Hors, toute cette situation était vraiment neuve pour tout le monde. Papyrus espérait seulement que la peluche puisse revenir assez en arrière pour que Sans revienne… Il avait accepté l'avoir perdu mais tout au fond de son âme il priait pour un Reset lui permettant de le revoir au plus vite.

Mais en attendant, il ferait de son mieux.

Undyne avait accepté de bon coeur, mais lui avait demandé de rester loin du labo, le temps qu'elle le range pour lui faire une petite place. Mais Papyrus préférait travailler chez lui de toute manière. L'important était qu'il ai la paye qui allait avec. Et les ressources pour ses recherches.

Il avait juste fallu convaincre Alphys de lui laisser sa paye tell quelle alors qu'il n'aurait plus le temps de s'occuper de toutes ses stations. Mais Undyne s'était occupé de ça pour lui. Et la Capitaine avait été vraiment conciliante.

Il avait déménagé l'ordinateur de son frère dans sa chambre et l'avait bricolé un peu avec des éléments trouvé dans la décharge. Tout ça sur son temps libre.

Une fois l'ordinateur amélioré, il se mis à travailler sérieusement pour la première fois depuis… il ne savait même plus quand.

Commença ainsi une nouvelle routine, Sans aurait été content. Il se levait de lui même le matin pour aller à une de ses dernières stations, mangeait chez Muffet, rentrait à la maison faire ses calculés ou sortait vérifier quelques données, dînait chez Muffet, puis s'occupait de sa seconde station pendant une heure avant de rentrer se reposer.

Il avait ses week end, qu'il passait à travailler sur son ordinateur quand il n'était pas avec les frères vie reprenait son cours, doucement mais surement.

Quand il avait du nouveau sur ses recherches, il envoyait un mail à Undyne. Elle était son boss après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'étendue de ses recherches et leur application. Après tout, il était le dernier de son univers, à sa connaissance, à connaître les différentes lignes temporelles.

Plus il travaillait et moins il voyait le temps passer. Mais aussi se rendait-il compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Une naissance par ici, des fiançailles par là et nombre d'anniversaire non fêté.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul… Deux autres monstres avaient disparu eux aussi sans laisser de trace entre Waterfall et Hotland. Leur disparition n'avait été découverte que tardivement, c'était des monstre sans famille, plutôt solitaires. Leur disparition n'avait été remarqué que lorsque leurs employeurs commença à se demander pourquoi ils ne venaient plus à leur travail.

Ils avaient tous disparu hors caméra et apparement à des moments très éloignés. Et personne n'en avait parlé à Papyrus. Et ça l'enrragait. Connaître ces informations aurait pu l'aider à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sans. Mais avec le recule, il comprenait aussi qu'on ne lui en ai pas parlé plus tôt. Il avait maintenant conscience de son état.

Le lancer sur une piste qui ne mènerait peut-être nul part l'aurait poussé encore plus loin dans son délire. Il n'était qu'une sentinelle. Son seul travail était de veiller à l'arrivée d'humains… Les cas de disparition étaient l'affaire des gardes royaux.

Il n'en fit pas tout une histoire, donc. Il demanda juste à Alphys de lui dire si elle découvrait quoi que ce soit, en l'échange de la promesse qu'il ne courrait pas après quelque indice que ce soit comme un dément.

Il n'aimait pas les promesses. Mais il accepta.

Il repris son travail comme si de rien n'était. Partagé entre l'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ces disparitions et la conscience que toute nouveauté serait une nouvelle tragédie.

* * *

Après deux semaines sans entendre parler de Edge et Red, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Il eu un doute un moment sur leur amitié. Etait-il trop pathétique? En avaient-ils marre de lui?

Ou bien ils pensaient qu'il avait surmonté son deuil et ne se sentaient plus utile. Papyrus eu de mal à s'endormir plusieurs nuits avec ces questions. Il devait en avoir le coeur net et pris une journée pour aller leur rendre visite dans leur monde.

Il traversa le portail puis se téléporta directement dans le salon, sachant pertinemment que la porte du sous sol était fermé. Au moins, il évitait l'air chargé de poussière de l'extérieur.

"Red? Edge? Y a quelqu'un?" demanda-t-il une fois sur place.

Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol à l'étage suivi d'un juron. Papyrus attendit en regardant la rambarde de l'étage. Red sortait en trombe de la chambre de Edge.

"Qui est le connard qui… Oh c'est toi!"

Il avait l'air vraiment fâché au début mais son visage s'adoucit en voyant son visiteur qui le dévisagea. Red avait l'air bien plus fatigué que d'habitude, ses cernes étaient encore plus creusées et son visage était bien plus tendu.

"Oui, pardon de passer à l'improviste. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis longtemps et… je me suis dit que c'était l'os-casion de dire bone-jour!"

Il ria un peu de ses jeux de mots mais fut surpris de voir que Red n'y réagit que très peu. Ses lèvres esquiscérent un trés léger sourire pendant une seconde mais rien de plus.

"Très drôle… Très… Allez monte, reste pas en bas comme un gland."

"Je m'attendait à ce que tu descende mais si tu insiste."

Papyrus grimpa normalement les escaliers. Il était fénéant mais pas au point d'utiliser la téléportation à tout va.

"Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette Red, tout va bien?"

"Nah… Tu… Tu tombe en faite assez mal mais bon, le Boss ne voudrait pas que j'te jette dehors comme ça. "

Papyrus n'aimait pas ces paroles, parler de Edge au conditionnel ne lui plaisait guère.

"Où il est?"

"Dans sa chambre…" Red entra dans la dite pièce et Papyrus le suivit en silence. La chambre de Edge ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sans mais dans des teintes noir et rouge. Le lit ici n'était pas en forme de fusée mais d'avion. Au design très enfantin, juste tagué ci et là pour avoir l'air plus féroce et dangereux.

Mais Papyrus se fichait bien du lit en lui même, l'important était le squelette alité qui s'y trouvait. Son propre visage en plus pointu, semblant endormi paisiblement. Mais une importante quantité de bandage recouvrait son corps. Un enserrait son crâne en partie, un de ses bras était dans le même état et Papyrus pouvait voir dépasser de sous la couverture ceux recouvrant les côtés de son double.

Il resta un moment interdit devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux alors que Red alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près de son frère. Un très gros livre était par terre, les pages abîmées par la chute. C'était sans doute là la source du bruit qu'il avait entendu tantôt.

Red pris un moment pour mieux couvrir Edge avec la couverture. Son visage était attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort et ses yeux reflètent l'inquiétude qu'il devait ressentir.

"Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?"

"Alphys…"

Papyrus haussa une arcade sourcilière, perplexe.

"Alphys?"

"Ouaip… Mais pas que. En faite, on a eu droit à un reset de plusieurs mois. Maintenant on est à nouveau synchronisé avec ton univers à quelques jours près je crois… Tout allait normalement jusqu'à ce que Undyne demande une faveur à mon frère. Tu vois, elle essais sans arrête d'impressionner l'autre tarée… Alphys. Ici c'est elle la scientifique royal et, crois moi, tu ne veux pas t'approcher d'elle.

Apparement elle avait perdu une de ses expériences dangereuses. Elle en a parlé à Undyne en disant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout mais voilà quoi, Undyne a demandé à mon frère de rechercher ce truc. Pour montrer à Alphys qu'elle a des relations dans la garde, tu vois le truc."

"C'est ce truc qui l'a mis comme ça?"

"Je sais pas… En faite j'en doute beaucoup. Quelqu'un a essayé de lui fracasser le crâne par derrière. Et quand tu connais mon frère, tu sais qu'il est toujours sur ses gardes. Pour l'attaquer par derrière il devait être distrait par quelque chose."

Red pris la main de son frère et la serra doucement.

"Il ne s'en est sorti que par ce que Undyne n'était pas loin. Comme quoi le Boss sais vraiment choisir ses amis… C'est tuer ou être tuer et pourtant, elle l'a sauvé."

Papyrus posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Et aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé? Je veux dire… Undyne était là, elle a du voir un truc non?"

"Nah, selon elle il s'est fait attaqué par une des créatures que Alphys ne garde pas en cage. Une sorte de chien démoniaque selon elle. Ou plusieurs chiens, elle n'est pas sur mais en même temps je crois qu'elle aussi est un peu timbrée sur les bords.

Et impossible d'avoir accés aux vidéos de surveillance de l'autre connasse. Je pense que c'est elle qui a mis Pap dans cet état."

"Pourquoi elle ferait ça?"

"Plusieurs raisons. D'abord, elle n'aime pas que la Garde Royal se mêle de ses affaires. Ses expériences ne sont un secret pour personne mais comme tout le monde elle doit avoir quelques trucs à se reprocher. C'pas pour rien si on dit dans l'coin: Plutôt mourir que d'finir chez Alphys.

Elle aurait aussi pu simplement vouloire le garder pour expérimenter. Je sais de source sur qu'elle a toujours voulu tester des trucs sur les squelettes. Malheureusement pour elle, Asgore lui a refusé de nous utiliser Pap et moi car on serait trop… important. En plus on est les derniers. Avec le Boss dans son labo, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle.

Et enfin y a sa jalousie. Je sais qu'elle est folle amoureuse d'Undyne et qu'elle ne voit pas d'un bon oeil leur amitié. Elle voit Pap comme un rival à éliminer, ce que j'peux comprendre. L'amitié c'est vraiment rare dans ce monde de merde."

Papyrus hésita un moment avant de demander doucement.

"Est ce que… est ce que je peux faire quelque chose?"

"Ouai… Peut-être… J'sais pas tu… Tu peux rester un peu s'tu veux. Pap serait content de te voir quand il se réveillera.

"Tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ma magie pour essayer de le soigner? Peut être que…"

"Nah, je m'en suis chargé. Mais tu peux veiller sur lui un moment? Je n'ai pas dormi depuis…"

"C'est arrivé quand?"

Red se massait l'espace entre ses orbites de sa main libre. Il semblait prêt à craquer. Papyrus n'aimait vraiment pas voir son ami dans cet état.

"Trois jours. J'ai peur de le laisser seul, Stretch! J'ai peur qu'il tombe en poussière si je détourne le regard juste une minute! On n'arrive à s'entendre que depuis si peu de temps, j'ai perdu tant d'année avec lui à cause de ma connerie, je peux pas le perdre maintenant!"

Papyrus secoua doucement son ami.

"Hey! Du calme. Du calme Red, tu ne le perdra pas. Et tu as besoin de dormir. Va te coucher, je veille sur Edge. Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux et je t'appellerais si quelque chose arrive ok?"

"O-ok… Je… Je vais chercher mon cousin et ma couverture je… je reviens."

"Non, laisse, j'y vais. Reste avec ton frére deux minutes."

Papyrus sortit doucement de la pièce mais jeta un coup d'oeil à Red en passant la porte. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le blessé, il était vraiment dans un sal état émotionnellement parlant. Est ce qu'il avait été comme ça après la disparition de Sans? Papyrus n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit pendant cette période.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de Red pour récupérer les coussins et la couverture de son ami. Seul dans la chambre, il se mis à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Voir Edge dans cet état l'avait beaucoup chamboulé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour ses amis dès le départ. Oui, il n'était pas au courant mais quand même.

Il avait quand même imaginé que les frères Fell l'avait abandonné alors que… C'était tout le contraire. C'était lui qui n'avait pas été là. Il se sentait comme une merde. Il voulait se racheter.

Il pris un moment pour respirer et sécher ses larmes. Il devait se montrer fort pour Red. Puis il sorti avec les affaires demandés.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Edge, Red dormait déjà, agrippé à la main de son frère, à moitié roulé en boule à ses côté dans le grand lit.

Papyrus posa la couverture sur lui et s'assit dans la chaise de bureau présente.

* * *

 _J'aime pas ce chapitre, j'ai mis super longtemps à l'écrire et, je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas aussi bon que les autres._

 _Au moins, l'histoire continue._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bisou à tous et merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur._


	8. Chapter 8

Il se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé à l'idée de ne trouver aucun Papyrus à ses côtés. Il était toujours agrippé à la main de son petit frère.

Bien.

Au moins, il n'était pas tombé en poussière dans la nuit. Il paniqua une seconde en ne voyant pas Stretch sur la chaise qui avait été approché près du lit. Le cherchant frénétiquement des yeux, il finit par le trouver dans son angle mort. Perché sur la commode, il fumait à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Bien.

Il avait encore fait son vieu cauchemar, ou plutôt ce souvenir de son enfance. Mais son frère n'y était plus le seul enfermé dans une cage. Stretch et Blue y étaient aussi, ou du moins une version enfantine d'eux.

Et au lieu de voir son père disparaître, ce fut son frère et ses amis qui furent poussés par dessus la rambarde. Il s'était retrouvé seul.

Mais, heureusement, ce n'était qu'un songe.

Sans se détendit et lâcha la main de son frère le temps de le lever.

"Hey Stretch!"

Le Papyrus de l'univers alternatif se retourna. Ses cernes étaient tirées. Avait-il vraiment veillé toute la nuit? Sa main tenant la cigarette reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, entre deux barreaux.

"Bonjour Red. Tu sais, les fenêtres à barreaux c'est pas génial pour fumer."

"Ouai mais que veux-tu, au moins ça empêche les emmerdes d'entrer"

"Sans doute… T'as faim? J'ai préparé…"

"Quoi?! Rassure moi t'as rien cassé j'espère! Si Boss retrouve sa cuisine dans le même état que la dernière fois il va te tuer et moi aussi!"

"Du calme. J'ai rien cuit. Je vous ai laissé juste le temps de sortir des céréales et des bols."

Sans souffla, la dernière fois que Stretch avait voulu faire la cuisine, ce fut une telle catastrophe que le squelette était devenu persona non grata dans cette pièce.

"Dans ce cas… Merci."

Un bol de céréal plein était posé sur le bureau, près de l'ordinateur. Heureusement que Papyrus était encore endormi, voir de la nourriture près de son précieux PC l'aurait enragé.

Sans récupéra le bol et commença à manger. Les céréales étaient couvertes de lait et devraient être resté dans le bol depuis au moins une heure. Elles étaient molles et spongieuses… Mais il mangea quand même sans rien dire. Au moins c'était toujours comestible.

"Ses HP ont bien remonté. Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller?" demanda Stretch en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre.

"Je l'espère, sinon je serais obligé de faire son taf à sa place. Et les Gardes vont encore se poser des questions… Va falloire encore les remettre à leur place une fois le Boss remis sur pied. A moins que..."

Il regarda le double de son frère en réfléchissant. Son idée était brillante et, si son frère se réveillait entre temps, le résultat lui remonterait sans doute le moral. Et il pourrait continuer de veiller sur lui. Mais en même temps ça pouvait être dangereux...

"Stretch, tu crois que tu pourrais t'faire passer pour le Boss le temps de récupérer quelques papelards?"

L'autre squelette le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds. Il pouvait y lire un mélange de peur et d'incrédulité dans son regard.

"Tu veux que je QUOI?!"

"Allez! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'habiller comme le Boss et avoir l'air grognon! C'est parfait et mon frangin sera moin stressé quand il se réveillera!"

"Mais t'as vu ma tronche? Je suis pas assez Edgy pour passer pour lui! Et mes stats sont lamentable par rapport aux siennes!"

"Arrête, on sait très bien toi et moi que des Stats ça se cache. Et puis si y a un problème avec tes capacités de Juge tu peux faire subir un sal quart d'heure à n'importe qui ici. Et pour ton manque de piquant ça peut se cacher aussi sous une des écharpes du Boss! S'te plais fait ça pour moi! J'ten r'vaudrait une!"

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux squelettes. Le visage de Stretch avait pris une belle couleur orange.

"Tu n'aura même pas à aller dehors trop longtemps. Faut juste que t'aille récupérer les rapports de Doggo et des Doggi."

"D'accord... "

"Merci! Tu ne le regrettera pas!"

* * *

Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Certes, l'armure lui allait comme un gant. Elle avait visiblement été créé spécialement pour un Papyrus et ne gênait pas ses mouvements mais il se sentait pourtant très exposé habillé comme ça.

Comment pouvait-on appeler ça une armure si ça ne protégeait pas l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale?!

Et puis le pantalon en cuire lui semblait bien trop serré, limite tendancieux. Et encore, Red lui avait sorti toute une collection de pantalon plus ou moins près des os et plus ou moins voyant. Il avait opté pour le pantalon préféré de Edge, qu'il avait en quatre exemplaire.

Red lui avais aprés proposé de choisir dans un coffre remplit à raz bord d'accessoir aussi edgy les uns que les autres. Tout au fond, il trouva même des colliers de chiens semblable à celui que portait Red.

"Il ne les porte plus, c'est plus à la mode selon lui. Moi j'trouve toujours ça sympa. Mais bon j'y connais rien à la mode. Le Boss est vraiment cool non?"

Papyrus renonça aux accessoires et mis juste une ceinture rouge avec un crâne de dragon décoratif en guise d'attache.

Il pris les gants et bottes de son double et du reconnaitre par contre qu'elles étaient vraiment très confortable. Surtout les bottes.

" Quand Pap trouve son métier trop dure, il se rappel qu'il a eu ces bottes grâce à son poste. Et ça lui remonte toujours le moral." avait commenté Red.

Papyrus se demanda d'ailleurs si Alphys avait des bottes aussi confortable elle aussi avant de se rappeler que la Capitaine de la Garde Royal de chez lui ne portait jamais de chaussures.

Une fois vêtu des atours de son double, Papyrus se fit inspecté par Red avec un oeil très critique. Le petit squelette n'arrêta pas de faire des remarques et d'ajuster sa posture et sa manière de porter tel ou tel chose.

"Et maintenant, la touche finale!"

Il vit Red sortir un marqueur d'un tiroire.

"Accroupis toi, tu fais deux fois ma taille…"

Papyrus hésita un instant. Il aimait de moins en moins ce plan.

"Tu es sur que ça va partir au lavage?"

"Certain. Pendant un temps je me dessinais de fausses cicatrices sur le visage pour avoir l'air cool."

"Et pourquoi tu as arrêté?"

"Parce que Pap me l'a demandé…"

D'un seul coup, il sentit la gêne de son ami. Alors qu'il se laissait "maquiller" par lui, Papyrus repensa à ce que Edge lui avait raconté.

"Comment vous avez réussi à… tu sais… à vous réconcilier?"

Red sembla réfléchir un instant, concentré sur son oeuvre. Papyrus se demandait s'il allait vraiment ressembler à Edge avec une cicatrice dessinée au marqueur.

"Je te raconterais quand tu reviendra si tu veux bien… Mais si tu veux un résumé… Tu n'as qu'à regarder mon Love."

Il attacha l'écharpe rouge de Edge autour de son coue et lui fit signe de se lever. Papyrus alla se regarder dans le miroire et n'en revint pas. Il ressemblait vraiment à Edge comme ça. Un vrai clone. Bon, la cicatrice faisait vraiment faux et ses yeux étaient trop doux mais face à des chiens dégénérer, il espérait que ça passerait.  
"Maintenant tu as juste à regarder tout le monde comme si tu avait envie de les étrangler. Pense à un truc qui se met bien en colère. Imagine que c'est Jerry qui te fait face et ça devrait passer crème. Et si on te pose des questions, grogne. Quand le Boss est énervé et refuse de parler il fait ça pour faire passer le mot chez les chiens. Et t'as pas à aller bien loin. Les Doggi doivent être sur le retour de leur station, t'as qu'à suivre le chemin vers les ruines, fait juste gaffe aux pièges. Quand à Doggo, il doit traîner quelque part à la sortie de la ville."

"D'accord. Donc j'y vais, je parle à personne, je prend les papiers et je reviens."

"Ouai. Merci mec, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'enlève une épine du pied."

Papyrus ajusta l'écharpe rouge pour couvrir sa bouche et fit l'effort de se forcer à avoir l'air en colère. Puis il sorti accomplir sa mission en tant qu'ami. Il espérait juste que rien n'arrive à Red et Edge en son absence.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **désolée de ne pas avoir posté grand chose ces deux dernières semaines mais entre ma formation catastrophique en internat puis le boulot 10h par jour j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

 **Alors le délire sur les bottes et les vêtements de Edge viennent d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Redkammy alors qu'elle colorait le fanart qu'elle m'avait fait. Donc ce chapitre est un petit peu plus léger que les précédents, c'est bon de parfois faire une pause dans le drame qu'est la vie de ces squelettes.**

 **En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plut, je vous fais à tous de gros bisou et remercie bien fort tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, vous êtes adorable!**


	9. Chapter 9

La mission fut facile en effet même si plusieurs fois il crut se faire reconnaître par les passants qui lui lançait de regards haineux. Plus haineux même que lorsqu'il avait cherché son frère dans ce monde il y a de cela plus d'un an.

Edge était vraiment détesté de tous. Papyrus n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir remarqué ça plus tôt. Il était décidé à s'intéresser plus à la vie de ses amis.

Être Capitaine de la Garde Royale était vraiment un métier ingrat dans ce monde.

Doggo essaya de lancer une conversation avec lui mais, suivant les conseils de Red, Papyrus grogna et le chien n'insista pas. Les Doggi, eux lui donnèrent leur rapport sans même le regarder. Il était alors parti chercher un coin loin des regards où se cacher pour se téléporter.

Ses seuls souci furent les dangereux piège posé ci et là par son double. Tous étaient vraiment dangereux et certains très vicieux. Mais il finit par se réfugier dans un coin de la forêt avant de lancer sa magie pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le salon des frères Fell.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour retirer l'écharpe de son coue.

"Red! J'ai tes papiers!" dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son alter égo et fut agréablement surpris de voir les deux frères réveillés et en pleine discussion.

Edge tourna vers lui un visage fatigué mais qui s'éclaira d'un sourire en le voyant.

"Nyehe! Sans n'as pas menti. Tu as l'air une vrai terreur comme ça. Bon, je n'aurais pas mis cette ceinture, les crânes de dragon ne sont plus à la mode depuis des mois mais à part ça… Tu ressemble enfin à quelque chose sac à cendre."

"Edge! Tu es resté trois jours assommé et le seul truc que tu arrive à faire c'est critiquer mon sens de l'esthétique?" répliqua Papyrus, heureux de voir son double en meilleure forme.

"Que veux-tu, quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que moi ne peut s'empêcher de donner des conseils." Ajouta Edge sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Papyrus retira l'écharpe et la posa sur le lit.

"Bon, _mode_ \- ère toi, tu as pris un sacré coup à la tête. Et crois pas _écharpe-_ er à mes questions. Nyeh he!"

"Je crois que je vais retourner dormir…" répliqua Edge d'un air faussement agacé alors que Red faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Allez, on sais tous que ces blagues te _botte_ je ne _veste_ pas m'arrêter sans l'avoir entendu rire pour une fois."

Red n'en pouvait plus et éclata enfin d'un rire sonore. Il ajouta:

"Mweehehehe! C'est mieux d'rire que d'avoir le moral dans les _chaussettes_!"

Edge finit par faire un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

"Vous êtes impossible tous les deux! Voilà, je sourit. Vous avez réussi, je vous… _tire mon chapeau_ Nyehehe!"

"Hey! Je savais que tu avais un peu d'humour en toi, c'est bon signe. Alors qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état? Red n'était pas sûr non plus." demanda Papyrus en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se changer dans ses vêtements normaux mais ça pouvait au moins attendre d'avoir la version de Edge sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Je cherchais cette foutu expérience de Alphys et… Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais j'ai été distrait et puis plus rien. Désolé si je suis vague et concis mais j'ai encore un putain de mal de crâne je te rappel!"

Red qui s'était remis de son fou rire commenta alors.

"Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être distrait, Boss."

"Et bien je l'ai été… je ne sais plus pourquoi, ça va me revenir…"

Il y eut un moment de silence où il sembla réfléchir en se massant le crâne loin de sa blessure avant de soupirer.

"Ca me reviendra sans doute après encore un peu de repos."

"Bien dit." ajouta Papyrus." En attendant, Red m'avait promis une petite histoire pour lui avoir rendu service. Ils fichent vraiment la trouille tes chien, Edge. "

"Oui mais je vais quand même devoir leur donner une leçon pour ne pas avoir vu que tu n'étais pas moi. Mes subordonnés ne devraient pas se laisser berner aussi facilement! T'en fait pas, rien de méchant, juste un entraînement intensif… Quelle histoire doit-il te raconter car si c'est encore cette fois où j'ai embrassé Shyren je te préviens tout de suite, j'avais fait un pari, je l'ai perdu c'est tout!"

Papyrus fut des yeux ronds. Il imagina un instant Edge embrasser une Shyren ressemblant plus à un piranha qu'à la diva qu'il connaissait puis secoua la tête, dégoûté.

"Non je… je lui ai demandé comment vous vous étiez… réconcilié. C'est vrai, à vous voir tous les deux aujourd'hui j'ai encore du mal à voir le lien avec ce que tu m'as raconté."

Red soupira, semblant hésitant. Edge, lui ouvrit un instant la bouche avant de regarder ailleur. Papyrus ne savait pas s'il était embarrassé, ou triste, ou les deux mais

"Ouai… hum…" commença Red." J'avais espéré que t'oublie ça en voyant que le Boss était réveillé. Par… par où commencer?"

Le squelette de Swap se sentit coupable d'avoir demandé ça. Il interrompit donc son ami.

"Si vous ne voulez pas en parler maintenant tous les deux, je peux comprendre. J'aimerais vraiment savoir mais ça peut attendre que vous soyez prêt tous les deux. Pardon d'avoir demandé ça. Prenons plutôt soin de Edge! Mais avant… je vais aller me changer, le look Edgelord n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé."

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte en prenant ses vêtements bien plié dans un coin de la pièce avec lui pour se changer dans la salle de bain. Il entendit juste un "Merci mec" de la part de Red avant de fermer la porte.

Il mit un petit moment pour se changer. Le pantalon de Edge était tellement serré qu'il avait peur de le déchirer s'il le retirait trop vite. Une fois habillé de façon plus confortable, il essaya de retirer la cicatrice faite au marqueur. Il eut beau frotter avec du savon et un gant de toutes ses forces, il restait toujours une légère trace qui s'étalait de plus en plus. Grommelant, il retourna voir ses amis. Red n'était plus dans la chambre quand il entra.

"Il est allé me préparer à manger." expliqua Edge.

Papyrus posa les vêtements de son double en vrac sur le lit, s'attirant un regard furieux de la part de leur propriétaire.

"Tu aurais au moins pu les plier. Mais c'eût été un miracle vue comment tu entretiens ta maison."

"Que veux-tu? J'aide avec plaisir mais je reste un fainéant. Et a quoi bon plier des vêtements qui seront porté plus tard, hein?"

"Pour éviter de les froisser! Je n'ai pas envie de les abîmer en les passant sans arrêt au fer!"

"Désolé l'ami, je ne voulais pas _froisser_ tes sentiments."

"Streeeeeetch!"

Papyrus rit de bon coeur à la fausse colère de son ami. Il adorait ce genre de réaction. Ça lui rappelait Sans. Il regrettait de l'avoir parfois poussé trop loin avec ses blagues. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait apprit pour Edge. Il serait sans doute là, à aider Red à faire la cuisine, à préparer un repas bon pour la santé et à chouchouter leur ami de toute les manières possibles.

Edge dû voir qu'il était dans la lune et le ramena à la réalité en lui lançant un coussin à la figure. Il avait de la chance d'être blessé sinon papyrus le lui aurait renvoyé pour commencer une bataille de coussin. Sans aurait aimé ça.

Le reste de la journée passa paisiblement. Il mangea avec les frères Fell, aida Red à changer les bandages de Edge et aida même à déplacer la télé jusque dans la chambre du blessé. Mais celui ci continua toute la journée à s'énerver car il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui l'avait distrait chez Alphys.

Papyrus se dit que ça ne devait pas être aussi important que ça. Du moins pas pour lui. La nuit tombée, il voulut rentrer chez lui. Edge étant en meilleur forme, Red décida de raccompagner le squelette jusqu'à son monde. Ils se téléportèrent donc dans le sous sol après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au blessé. Ce dernier était si fatigué qu'il somnolait déjà.

Ils passèrent le portail créé par la machine et arrivèrent à Swap. Et à leur grande surprise, la porte du sous sol était entrouverte. Pap vit immédiatement Red se tendre et monter des signes d'anxiété.

"Merde, Stretch tu ferme jamais ta porte? J'espère juste que rien n'a passé le portail…"

"Meh… On a rien vu dans ton sous sol. Et je sais que tu le ferme à triple tours donc même si quelqu'un entrait, il aurait vite fait demi tours. en voyant que c'était une impasse." le rassura le grand squelette. Il ne se faisait pas de souci. Son monde n'était peut-être pas que gentillesse et arc en ciel, une petite délinquance constante justifiait à elle seule la présence des gardes, mais il ne se faisait aucun souci pour la machine.

Red se mit quand même à fouiller frénétiquement tous les coins du sous sol. Papyrus en profita pour sortir se griller une clope. La version alternative de son frère revint vite à ses côtés, visiblement en colère et inquiet.

"J'ai trouvé des toiles d'araignée! Tu devrais faire plus attention!"

"Hey! J'héberge parfois des membres de la famille à Muffet chez moi. Elles aiment bien les lieux sombres donc je les laisse dormir ici, c'est normal. Calme toi."

Red ne sembla pas convaincu mais Pap se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis Papyrus leva les yeux sur sa maison et fronça les sourcils.

"Par contre ça, c'est pas normal…"

Les lumières du premier étage étaient allumées.

"Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit sac à cendre? Vite allons le choper avant qu'il te pique un truc important."

Papyrus se contenta de hocher la tête et de jeter sa cigarette dans la neige. Les deux squelettes avancèrent à pas de loup jusqu'au péron de la maison. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Red avait activé sa magie. Son oeil droit était vide alors que le gauche brillait d'une magie rouge agressive.

Ils entrèrent. Le salon était toujours aussi jonché de bouteille et pots de miel vide et de papier d'emballage de chez Muffet. Papyrus remarqua juste une chose. Les coussins du canapé étaient remis droit. Il avait tendance à les bouger pour être plus à l'aise quand il s'allongeait pour regarder la télé. La cuisine était allumée. Red fit signe à Papyrus d'aller vérifier l'étage alors que lui même allait vers la cuisine. Déglutissant nerveusement dans sa gorge qu'il n'avait pas, le propriétaire des lieux monta doucement les escaliers. S'il y avait un cambrioleur, il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas touché à son ordinateur et à ses recherches. Arrivé à l'étage, il vit de la lumière sortir uniquement de la chambre de son frère et son âme se sera. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit d'entrer là. Comment un inconnu osait-il pénétrer dans la chambre de Sans?! Il vit rouge. Sa magie s'activa, faisant briller son oeil droit d'une lueur orangée. Prêt à bondir, il poussa d'un coup la porte de la chambre de son frère, faisant apparaître dans sa main un os bleu, prêt à attaquer l'intrus…

Puis il s'arrêta. Car l'intrus portait à son cou un bandana bleu ciel. Car l'intrus avait le dos tourné…

Car quand il se retourna, l'intrus lui fit un sourire et lui dit d'une voix fatigué.

"PAPY! PARDON POUR MON RETARD"

* * *

 _Bonjour cher lecteur, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

 _Surprise! Enfin pas vraiment, je sais que certains s'attendaient à ce genre de retournement de situation._

 _Je vous ai bien eu avec Red qui devait dire comment il s'est réconcilié avec Edge? Ce sera pour une autre fois. Ils ont leur raison de trouver le sujet très sensible._

 _J'ai réfléchis à plein de maniére de faire revenir Blue. De la plus clichée le soir de Noel avec la neige et un inconnu qui vin frapper à la porte à la plus épique mais j'ai opté pour celle là qui s'inscrit mieux dans l'histoire que j'essaye de créer pour ces pauvres petits squelettes._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai personnellement pleuré en écrivant la fin car je savais ce qui allait arriver._

 _N'hésitez pas à partager vos larmes, vos envis de meurtre envers ma personne ou toute autre remarque dans les commentaires.  
Je remercie d'ailleurs CAO et Deamon13 pour leurs commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur._

 _Voilà, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de "L'étranger"_


	10. Chapter 10

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, qu'un rêve. Il avait peur, il était paralysé. S'il avançait pour le prendre dans ses bras, il allait encore disparaître. Il l'aurait su s'il y avait eu un Reset, il l'aurait su dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied dans son monde d'origine. Ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'aurait ressenti comme un souvenir…

Tous ses os se mirent à trembler, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. L'intrus en face de lui… Ce devait être un double, une copie, un doppleganger, un mimic… ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Il s'était répété mille et une fois que son frère était mort pour enfin l'accepter… Et voilà qu'en face de lui il était juste là… Et il s'excusait de son retard… Comme si un an ne s'était pas écoulé, comme s'il était parti la veille.

Son grand frère qu'il chérissait tant, ou du moins quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait était devant lui. A ça oui il lui ressemblait. C'était du moins un Sans. Ça il n'y avait aucun doute. Et en plus, il parlait comme lui, avec toujours autant de majuscules. Il avait les même mimiques comme celle de fermer ses yeux quand il souriait.

Et il avait son bandana. Ce dernier avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il était rapiécé, déchiré et sale. Sans ne l'aurais jamais laissé finir dans cet état. Mais son frère aurait aussi pensé à fermer la porte de la maison. Il aurait ramassé les pots de miel pour les jeter. Il était si maniaque d'habitude.

Mais il semblait si fatigué. Il avait disparu si longtemps. Si c'était vraiment Sans, où était-il passé durant tout ce temps? Et où avait-il trouvé ces vêtements?

Contrairement au short et à son armure improvisée qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il portait une combinaison intégrale grise et sale. Dedans, son frère semblait encore plus petit qu'il s'en rappelait. Plus frêle. Et, ne le voyant pas réagir, le Sans en face de lui cessa de sourire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Papyrus regarda dans les yeux gris et fatigué aux pupilles formant des étoiles. C'était son frère et, en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Son frère avait les yeux bleu. Sa magie brillait toujours d'un bleu éclatant dans ses yeux. pas gris.

"PAPY? PETIT FRÈRE? QU'EST CE QUI A? ON DIRAIT QUE TU AS VU UN SPECTRE..."

Il devait dire quelque chose mais quoi? Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui poser mille question mais il ne savait même pas si tout ceci était réel.

Puis Sans lui toucha l'épaule, la secouant doucement, sans forcer.

Un touché, une sensation. C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour être certain.

"C'est… C'est réel? Tu es revenu?" fini-t-il par dire, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

"BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS REVENU! JE N'ALLAIS PAS LAISSER MON PETIT FRÈRE TOUT…"

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Papyrus attrapa son frère dans une accolade dont il ne voulait plus jamais se défaire. Il sentit le squelette contre lui se raidir d'un coup, sans doute la surprise.

Il pleura sur l'épaule de son grand frère, le serrant contre son âme. C'était comme si il avait retenu ses larmes depuis trop longtemps et que d'un seul coup il les laissait couler. Très vite, il sentit le tissus sale de la combinaison être trempé de ses larmes. Le squelette dans ses bras ne pouvait être plus réel, il pouvait sentir sa présence physiquement, il n'était pas une énième hallucination, il n'était pas sorti d'un rêve cruel. Il était bel et bien là.

"Où… Snif… où étais tu?... snif… Où?... S… Sans tu… Comment…"

Mais son frère ne répondit pas. Il était encore crispé de surprise dans ses bras. Mais entendit sa voix, en plus rauque et plus agressive.

"Stretch t'as choppé le connard qui…Putain de merde..."

Derrière lui? Red avant fini par le rejoindre à l'étage. Il devait être surpris, il serait sans doute content pour lui, soulagé d'avoir eu tort au final sur le sort de Sans. Il allait exploser de joie…

"Espèce de sale petite merde… Stretch, éloigne toi de ce truc! J'arrive pas à croire que dans ton univers de bisounours il y ait un ordure capable de ça… Tombe pas dans son piège."

Au lieu de joie, c'était une haine sans limite qu'il décelait dans le ton de son ami. De quoi parlait-il? Sans était là, devant lui. Il était réel, tangible. Pourquoi était-il si en colère? Son étreinte se relâcha et Sans s'éloigna de lui précipitamment, sans doute étonné et attristé par les paroles de leur ami.

"R… RED?"

"Oh mais c'est qu'il est bien informé! Alors t'es quoi? Un doppleganger? Une Mimic? Une Ombre? Quel genre de monstre tordu peut cambrioler la maison de Stretch et se faire passer pour Blue?"

Un mimic? Un doppleganger? Non… Ces monstres étaient éteint depuis avant même la guerre. Red ne pouvait pas dire ça à Sans. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne ferait que le blesser s'il continuait.

"MAIS… C'EST MOI RED, JE TE JURE!"

"A d'autre, connard! Comment tu pourrais être revenu maintenant? Stretch a cherché son frère absolument partout! S'il était vivant ça se saurait, il l'aurait trouvé! Tu va pas m'dire qu'après un an et demi t'as soudainement retrouvé le chemin d'chez toi! Change de forme espèce de saloperie! Stretch a assez souffert sans que tu rajoute une couche de faux espoir!"

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère retrouvé. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux gris de la douleur et de la déception. Puis il vit son visage se décomposer doucement un un ton détaché, incrédule.

"UN AN ET DEMI?"

"Un an, cinq mois…" Son frère le regardait comme s'il était loin, très loin. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et si ce Sans n'était pas le sien? Et si Red avait raison? "trois semaines et un jours."

Il avait gardé le compte. Les heures, il ne pouvait pas les compter, personne ne savait à quelle heure exactement avait disparu Sans. Il ne les comptait donc pas. Mais elles lui semblaient aussi lourdes que le compte des jours.

"VRAIMENT?... IL… IL M'AVAIT SEMBLÉ… BIEN PLUS LONGTEMPS."

Une main osseuse attrapa son sweat et le poussa à se relever avec force. Une lueur rouge éclaira soudainement la pièce. Red usait de sa magie. Non! Il ne devait pas, il allait faire peur à Sans! Il allait lui faire mal alors qu'il venait de le retrouvé, NON!

"Tu joue bien la comédie fils de pute mais ça marche pas avec moi. Dit moi ce que tu veux de Stretch! Et change ton apparence pour la vrai avant que je ne décide d'avoir du bon temps."

Un son familier, un grognement doublé du son distordu d'un Blaster se faisait entendre au dessus de sa tête. Red passa devant lui, faisant barrage. Un rayon de magie écarlate émanait de son oeil gauche, menaçant.

"RED TU N'AS PAS A FAIRE ÇA, C'EST BIEN MOI, BLUEBERRY. TU TE SOUVIENS? C'EST TON FRERE QUI M'A APPELÉ AINSI LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE L'ON S'EST RENCONTRÉ."

"Red…"

"Tout le monde connaît cette histoire! Si tu veux me convaincre faudra trouver autre chose!"

"Arrête!"

"JE… QUE VEUX TU QUE JE TE DISE? C'EST BIEN MOI. JE SUIS REVENU POUR PAPY. JE SUIS FATIGUÉ, JE… JE VEUX JUSTE ME REPOSER UN PEU ET REPRENDRE MA VIE COMME ELLE ÉTAIT AVANT."

"A d'autres!"

Red allait faire feu. Il allait tuer son frère, son meilleur ami allait tuer son frère! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire! Son œil droit se mis immédiatement à briller d'une couleur ambrée, presque miel. Il s'apprêtait à faire apparaître son propre Gaster Blaster pour l'utiliser comme bouclier pour son frère mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

Red fit feu. La lumière produite par le rayon était éblouissante mais Papyrus n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Quand l'attaque fut fini, il resta un instant aveuglé, désespéré, persuadé d'avoir perdu son frère encore une fois, de la main de son meilleur ami. Enfin, sa vision lui revint.

Mais à la place d'un tas de poussière se trouvait devant lui un crâne draconique fissuré. Le crâne semblait entouré d'une aura cyan et, à travers les yeux de l'attaque, il vit Sans. Son frère était indemne, en position de combat. Ses deux yeux brillaient d'une couleur cyan teintée de gris.

Depuis quand Sans était-il capable d'une telle puissance?

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis de retour!_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fan fiction jusqu'ici. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._

 _Vos Commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, vraiment. Je vais juste répondre à la question de Lyrima. Non... Il n'y a pas de couple honeymustard dans cette fanfiction. En faite, aucun couple n'est prévu. Je tiens à le préciser. C'est juste une histoire sur l'amitié et la famille._

 _Après, rien ne t'empêche d'imaginer qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre Red et Stretch. Rien ne dit le contraire, après tout. Mais si tu veux une histoire avec du Honeymustard, ma fanfic "Sans espoir" a un petit peu de ce couple. Même si ce n'est pas le couple principal._

 _Merci aussi à Clamiroyal pour son commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir._

 _Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez une question, une suggestion ou juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non._

 _Et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 11!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sans baissa son bras, faisant disparaître sa seule défense. Le crâne qui l'entourait se dissipa en un instant sans laisser de trace. Red fixait le petit squelette avec autant d'effarement que lui. Il allait sans doute s'excuser maintenant, n'est ce pas?

Ou du moins il l'espérait. Mais Red est bien plus borné que ça.  
Papyrus vit le Fell baisser son bras et reculer d'un pas. Son blaster disparu mais pas la méfiance dans ses yeux.

"D'acc, t'es un Sans... Mais t'es pas Blue. Blue ne connais pas c't'attaque."

"POURTANT C'EST BIEN MOI. S'IL TE PLAIT, RED,CROIS MOI."

"Non. Je veux bien croire que tu es un autre Sans, d'un autre univers Swap… mais t'es pas notre Blueberry."

Red se tourna vers Papyrus, son visage trahissait le conflit qui le tourmentait.

"Chasse le de chez toi, Stretch. Ca te fera plus de mal que de bien de faire comme si cette chose est ton frère."

Il secoua la tête. Red ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

"Non, non, Red, je t'assure que c'est Sans, mon âme me crie que c'est lui."

Il vit son ami soupirer, abattu, puis leur tourner le dos.

"D'acc… viens pas pleurer chez moi si il te fait des misères."

Et d'un seul coup, simplement, il disparu. Il s'était téléporté, sans doute au sous sol pour rentrer chez lui.

Pap était seul, avec Sans. Sans qui était revenu, il était revenu pour lui. Il s'attendait à ce que son frère revienne contre lui pour l'étreindre et rattraper le temps perdu. Mais rien. Sans restait de son côté de la pièce. Il était pensif.

"Sans… C'est bien toi? N'est ce pas?" demanda-t-il avec espoire.

"J-J'EN SAIS RIEN… PAPY… JE… JE SAIS PLUS."  
Il s'approcha de Sans et le prit dans ses bras encore une fois.  
"Moi je sais, je suis sur que tu es Sans, ça ne peux pas être autrement!"

Encore une fois, le petit squelette dans ses bras lui semblait si frêle, trop frêle mais c'était normal, il avait disparu si longtemps. Mais ce qui tracassait Papyrus était son manque de réaction. Il était tendu comme une corde à linge et n'essayait même pas de lui rendre son câlin.  
Chassant ses doutes, il serra son frère encore plus fort contre lui et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues à nouveau.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé mais après de longues minutes, Sans s'écarta de lui.  
"PAPY, JE SUIS TRÈS FATIGUÉ… EST CE QUE…"

"Tu veux dormir avec moi? Comme quand on était petit?"

Il vit une vague d'émotion traverser les yeux gris du Sans.

"QUAND JE TE PRENAIS CONTRE MOI…"

"Et que je gardais le dos contre le mur car j'avais peur qu'un humain vienne me chercher."

Il vit enfin le visage de son frère s'éclairer et une larme couler. La nostalgie de ces instant inondait leurs deux âmes.

"JE TE DISAIS QUE J'ALLAIS TE PROTEGER DE TOUT. QUE LES HUMAINS M'AURAIS AVANT TOI."

Il sanglotait. C'était bien lui, ils avaient vécu la même chose.

"Et on échangeait de place car je ne voulais pas que les humains t'emporte! On-on se disputait pour savoir qui protégeait l'autre."

"ET AU FINAL, ON DORMAIT SUR LE CÔTÉ POUR ÊTRE PRIT ENSEMBLE…"

Et là il l'entendit, d'abord léger, un peu nerveux, puis plus fort, le rire de son grand frère. C'était de la musique pour ses oreilles inexistantes. Le grand squelette souriait tendrement en regardant Sans rire. C'était comme si un poid s'était envolé de son âme.  
"PAPY… "

Sans le regardait avec des yeux implorant, il voyait ses os trembler sous ses vêtements trop ample.

"J-JE SUIS J-JUSTE FATIGUE, O-ON A PLUS QUATRE ANS… S'IL TE PLAIT"

Papyrus senti son âme se serrer encore une fois dans sa cage thoracique. Sans… ne voulait pas de lui? Il ne voulait pas revivre ces instants innocent de leur enfance? Mais pourquoi?

Il venait de revenir, il avait tant à lui raconter, tant à lui demander, il ne comprenait pas que Sans ne veuille pas rester avec lui. Déçu, il répondit cependant avec le sourire.

"D'accord grand frère. On… rattrapera le temps perdu demain, d'accord?"

"OUI. LAISSE MOI ME REPOSE MAINTENANT, S'IL TE PLAIT."  
Papyrus se leva, s'avança vers la porte de la chambre, il se sentait d'un seul coup vide. Pourquoi Sans ne voulait pas de lui? avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il lui en voulait peut-être encore. Il s'arrêta, jeta un regard en arrière, il avait peur de voir Sans disparaître.

"Bonne nuit, Sans." dit-il en essayant de sourire.

"BONNE NUIT PAPY."  
Il aurait aimé un câlin, un geste de la main, un regard. Mais Sans lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour défaire sa couverture. Papyrus sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à elle et se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol. Il pleurait encore. mais il ne savait pas si c'était de joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère, de desespoire qu'il ne soit pas comme il l'espérait ou de peur que Red ai eu raison.


End file.
